


A Diamond Among Killers

by RainKandySux



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainKandySux/pseuds/RainKandySux
Summary: Fuyushi Zoldyck wanted nothing more than to abandon her destiny as heir to her family's legacy. If only she had known that getting involved with a quirky jester of a man would only cause her more issues, then maybe she wouldn't have been so quick to avoid her original responsibilities.
Relationships: Hisoka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. A Taste of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I've just started watching HxH and I'm already so in love with it. I'm not sure how active this fandom is, but I really wanted to whip up a fic. If you've taken time to check this out, I'm so thankful! Please don't be afraid to review. I adore any feedback!

Pastel pinks painted the morning sky. The dawn was eerily silent as Fuyushi perched within a bushy evergreen tree. How she fit was a mystery even to herself.

_No matter_ , she thought. She fit and was hidden. That's all that really counted.

Her fingers flickered ever so slowly as to not alert her prey. An arrow molded from a rose stem floated beside her. The nen she infused it with pulsated a vibrant yellow for any that could see it. Poison dripped from the floral arrow, seemingly encouraging the young huntress.

She locked it onto her target, the pace of her breath quickening with each second she let pass. Vapor clouds burst from her nose and reminded her of the cold creeping into her secret position.

She hated the cold.

With one last inhale, she pointed her right index finger at the man limping deeper into the wooded landscape. A light _swisht_ sound tickled her ears as the arrow flew through the man's skull.

The quiet air erupted with the missing chirps and grunts once the man fell. Wildlife scurried about, completely unsure as to why it had been dormant instead of greeting the day's light.

The man ceased his seizure-like twitches as the world around him appeared to awaken from a deep slumber.

How many was it now? Was it twenty-two lives she had taken? And how old was she again? Ah, that's right, she was thirteen now. Lately, she struggled with numbers. A permanent defect from her mother's abuse, she assumed.

"It's done. Target is deceased, father."

"Good work. Return home immediately."

Fuyushi sighed as soon as she verified that the call was disconnected. She didn't want to go back to that place. If it were not for her new baby brother Killua, she probably wouldn't. She would have left a long time ago. However, she felt a sense of responsibility for the youngest Zoldyck. She hoped he'd turn out better than her other two brothers.

A cold wind ushered her along as she climbed down the prickly hideaway. It was a bitter breeze, much like this job she had taken on her dad's behalf. Much like her life lately.

Everything had been bitter and breezy for her. Growing up in the Zoldyck household guaranteed a life full of material items she would never need to ask for. She would want for nothing; nothing that required affection that is.

Another bitter breeze sent a chill down her spine. The cold sweat that had formed on her forehead from the adrenaline of the hunt was a stark reminder of how much she _hated_ the cold.

The river she trailed beside was already thick with ice. She hated it. She hated the frozen water. She hated her name too. Her mother thought she was so witty naming her after the wretched season she was born.

_"Fuyushi. With Winter comes death."_

Yes, she hated the name. And she hated being used to bring such death too. She would have rather used her talents to do good like manipulating a politician into doing the right thing for once. Or, on a simpler scale, manipulating the earth into growing gardens.

All she needed was a little music, and she could turn an entire wasteland into a flowery meadow with her will alone. But alas, she was creating weapons from the dead stems she acquired from her own small garden instead.

The now grumpy thirteen-year-old was still moaning inwardly about how she despised winter when a tall, lean boy, no older than fifteen, caught her attention.

To say that he was eccentric would be mild. His hair was unnaturally spiked so that it mimicked the flame of a lit candle. The color was a startling shade of bright red— it was nearly pink! Rich, blue hues dyed the underside to balance out the rosy reds so that Fuyushi swore that the colors would bleed whenever he decided to wash his hair.

Despite the bold choice of hair color, his clothing was strangely tame. He wore a loose, white sweater with a red diamond in its center. His black harem pants hung low on his narrow hips. The oddest thing about his attire was the jester-like shoes.

He was leaning menacingly over what appeared to be a magician's booth. A sinister smirk crossed his face.

"You cheated! You better give me my money back, or I'll shove my hand up your ass and pull your tongue through it!"

Fuyushi's left eye twitched irritably. What kind of grown-ass adult gets so sensitive about losing a game to a teenager?

"I can assure you that I played fairly. But by any means, you're more than welcome to take your payment back," the young man replied formally.

His voice was sultry. It wasn't something most people could pull off. The odd speech pattern must have been practiced. Regardless, it was...appealing.

"I will, you little punk!" The player snapped back while snatching up his jenny. And with that, the temperamental oldie left.

"Are you interested in a game?" Hisoka's lyrical voice called out to the twiggy girl ogling him.

Fuyushi jumped at getting caught staring. She attempted to hide the darkening blush, but knew it was futile. He was all too aware of her interest at this point.

If her mother had witnessed her getting called out like that, she would be spending days in confinement. Her plants would die! She would be without music to soothe her soul! Luckily, she was alone and only because of the bitter breeze of a job she took for her father.

"Oh...umm...sure," the wiry teen girl answered.

Hisoka smirked as she neared. Her long hair was wrapped into a bun. Whatever she had been doing up to this point caused the platinum locks to unravel so that sections of the bun were loose and sticking out sporadically.

An evergreen needle was tangled up in it too, but it only emphasized her innocence. What was the little bird doing alone? Was the wisp of a girl climbing trees for entertainment? Perhaps he could cure her of her boredom.

No matter, he thought. He rarely got the chance to amuse pretty faces.

"It's 1500 jenny. If you guess the right card, you can have it back," he explained the rules while shuffling a deck of cards between his fingers seductively.

Her lilac eyes grew, making them appear doe-like. The blush she had recently lost returned.

"Oh right...I...uh..." Fuyushi could have melted into the snow-covered sidewalk.

She had spent the last of her jenny on bungee gum. Chewing it was her greatest addiction (other than gardening of course!). She almost always spent her earned money on candy. It wasn't like she needed to spend on other things when her father spoiled her.

"I...have...that much in bungee gum?" She offered.

"You have 1500 jenny's worth of gum in that bag of yours?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow at the strange admission.

The girl nodded ashamedly. If only she knew that it was his favorite candy, then she wouldn't be so bashful.

"I'll accept it," he winked flirtatiously. Her excited grin was worth the ridiculous amount of gum he'd relish in later.

He quickly flitted the cards around his guest. Her light laughter at his simple tricks would have been payment enough. It had been quite some time since he'd heard something so sweet. Maybe he should take it easy on her? After all, it would encourage her to play again and stay a little longer in his company.

"Okay, little diamond, which card do I have in my right hand?"

The girl puckered her lips in thought before squinting interestingly at the magician. He had made it too obvious.

"The Queen of Diamonds, of course," she winked.

The surely grin on Hisoka's face widened. He revealed the card, confirming her suspicion. The way his tongue licked his teeth unnerved her a bit, but she opted to disregard it.

"I was looking forward to my reward. Shall we play again?" He asked as he continued to shuffle the deck in an exaggerated manner.

"Please! I would lo—" She giggled before a violin solo ringtone interrupted her.

"Excuse me, please," Fuyushi whispered as she answered her phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU MY ONLY BABY GIRL?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" Her mother's shrill shriek replied.

"I got...distracted..." Fuyushi replied, the humor in her tone she had seconds ago disappeared.

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU? LITTLE GIRLS SHOULD NOT ROAM ABOUT ALONE—"

"—Because they could be kidnapped or worse, yes yes I _know_."

"YOU AREN'T SOME RANDOM LITTLE GIRL THOUGH!"

Fuyushi quickly hung up the phone before her idiot of a mother gave her away. A small crowd was beginning to form around Hisoka's booth. His loss sparked the interest of those who were originally afraid of losing too much money to him.

"Ahahaha, anywho, I guess I won't be able to play anymore. Thank you for the fun, um, sir?" Fuyushi smiled through gritted teeth, hoping he hadn't heard too much to bring suspicion onto her.

"Hisoka."

"Thank you, Hisoka," she grinned with slight disappointment. She really didn't want to go home.

"Your bag, um, miss?"

"Fuyushi."

"Ah, your bag, Fuyushi."

The teen emptied the contents of the satchel onto his table, covering the surface with the gum. She felt the godforsaken blush come back for the third time that day as his butterscotch eyes locked onto lilac ones. They exchanged looks of mischief.

"Consider it payment for another game, if I ever run into you again," she winked, grabbed her bag, and walked home.

It hadn't even been ten seconds since she started raiding the kitchen that her mother began grilling her about why it wasn't the best idea to let her go on any more jobs for her father. Meanwhile, Killua was trying to break free from his mother's grasp and into his sister's warm arms. He felt safer there.

Instead of replying to her mother's theatrics, she scooped baby Killua up and took him to her room. She started a bath and placed the ten-month-old into his walker. The best part of her room was that no one could enter unless she let them. Privacy was one of the few benefits of being a Zoldyck that she liked. Her parents understood the need for it.

Killua had managed to zip open her bag and rummage through it. He was currently chewing on what looked like a playing card.

"Quit that," she teased before taking the card away from his itching gums.

The Queen of diamonds stared up at her. The middle of the card had a number written on it along with a star and teardrop. When had the young teen slipped it into her bag? What did he mean by giving it to her?

_Friendship_? She pondered the gesture as she soaked in the bubble bath. Killua rammed his walker repeatedly into the edge of the tub before she finally broke down and let him splash in the basin with her.

"Text Hisoka," Fuyushi requested as she began to wash her brother's hair.

"Texting 'Hisoka'. What would you like to say?" The voice from her phone asked.

"Meet me at the spot where the city ends and the forest begins tonight at midnight."

"Sending now, Fuyushi."

Minutes passed and the spirited girl began to worry that she had been too excited. Boys liked a coy attitude, right? She already failed!

"My my, someone sounds eager," his reply was read back to her as she prepared Killua and herself for bed.

_Ugh I knew it! I'm so stupid!_

"I just need to win some of my gum back. I have a habit for chewing it and I realized that I'm all out." Fuyushi responded back an hour later, trying to make it seem that she had lost interest.

"I look forward to chewing it all up in front of you as you lose." Hisoka replied

The pale blonde stared at the screen of her phone. So, she still had a chance at making a friend?

She did.

Every Friday night for over seven months, the two young teens spent learning about one another. Unfortunately, like all the happy moments Fuyushi had, it couldn't last forever.

"You still haven't told me about your family, little diamond. Why won't you indulge me?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to know..." Fuyushi trailed. Hisoka's honey eyes glistened in wait.

"Fine. My family name is Zoldyck."

The excitement he had seconds before dissipated. His once deliciously golden eyes glossed over. A sudden hint of bloodlust soured the air.

"...Hisoka?" Fuyushi whispered, gently placing her fingertips under his chin.

His face once again returned to the mischievous one she had grown so familiar with.

"Forgive me, Fuyushi. It seems that our time together is up for now. Perhaps we'll see each other again later. Take care of yourself okay? Your mother is right, you know, it isn't safe for little girls to roam alone. It would pain me to see you get hurt, hmm?" He waved a hand goodbye and disappeared into the blackened forest. A bitter breeze replaced him.

Seven months she had learned what friendship meant. Seven months she spent learning that life wasn't always murder. Seven months she had spent opening up to another human that wasn't family.

But in a single minute, life reminded her of her place in the world: Killer. Assassins could not make friends. She was a girl meant to evolve into a woman filled with nothing but stoicism and a detachment from the sanctity of life.

A gust of summer wind tossed her long hair, delicately tugging it behind her shoulders. The warmth of July was something she had once longed for. It was something she had spent the cold months dreaming about. Tonight, though, felt as awful as a crisp winter one. It felt just as unwanted; just as bitter.

The atmosphere grew gloomier. She wanted to shake the nasty feeling away.

She was bitter, but for how long this time? Would it be permanent? Did she want that?

Fuyushi pulled her knees up to her chest and the starry night engulfed her angry tears. At least she was alone. No one would see her weakness out here.

No one would know that the eldest Zoldyck was miserable.


	2. A Brother's Act of Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wanting to make a slowburn type of love, but honestly, it's more difficult than I thought! I'm not patient enough. Even so, I'm trying y'all. I'm so thankful for anyone that took a second to check this out!

**December 12, 3 Years Later**

Fuyushi tightened her fur lined coat tighter around her waist.

_Fuck winter. And fuck Illumi._

"It's freezing, Illumi. Take me home," Fuyushi asked, no hint of emotion in her tone. It was as dry as the night air. At least, it wouldn't snow.

"No. I'm enjoying this too much. It's not every day my big sister loses to me. Besides, it's your birthday. Sweet sixteen to be precise. I know you have a difficult time remembering such things. I thought I'd treat you today."

"By dragging me around by my ponytail? My head is starting to hurt."

"Obviously this is your punishment for _letting_ me win our spar earlier today."

"Why would I let you win? That's ridiculous."

"You've been distracted lately. Every new year brings a new darkening element to your face. And I know why."

"Will you quit playing with me and take me home?" The now sixteen-year-old whispered, frustrated that her younger brother could pick her apart so easily.

"No, I don't think I will. You still like magic don't you? There's a show taking place soon."

_Did_ she still like magic? Illumi had used Killua's attachment to her to snoop through her belongings. He found the playing card Hisoka had given her. He hadn't stopped inquiring about it since.

"Not really."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I still see the front gates to our estate. It's not too late to turn around."

"It's strange to have you dead set on returning home. I thought you liked going out. It gives you that sense of freedom you long for."

"It's too cold today."

"Ah, so that's what's causing your desire to go back to the place you find loathsome."

"Only part of it, you fish-eyed asshole," Fuyushi sighed, rubbing her scalp to soothe the headache forming.

"There's more to this trip than a side show. Some of father's clients will be there bidding on valuables. It would be advantageous for you to speak with them. You could establish your own clientele base."

_Did_ she even care to set up her own reputation? It would only involve more murder. She was good at that. If she did go along with Illumi's intentions, she would be free to leave at any time she wanted. Hell, she could even get her own place that her parents wouldn't have to know about. But by doing so, she'd be leaving her younger siblings.

If it had only been Killua, then she could simply take him along with her. But no, now she had two other babies to worry over.

"Mother continues to have children to keep you home. You do realize this right? It's her way of manipulating you into staying. She knows you want nothing more than to keep her claws from digging into them. She's controlling you into raising her kids because she's clearly an unfit parent."

Fuyushi bit her tongue. Could he read minds? Illumi paused and looked down at his silent sister. Was she considering his suggestions?

"Taking clients from our father will help you get your own place."

"What is up with your sudden interest in my personal life? It's weird."

"I want your spot as heir. I'm just as deserving and I'm honestly more qualified now too. You're talented and you use your skills flawlessly, but you're still a girl. You're still a bag of guts, bones, and _feelings_. That is why you let me best you when we practiced. You simply are not cut out at heading this family."

Fuyushi rolled her eyes. _Goddamn_ her scalp was burning.

"Can I walk on my own now? The backs of my shoes are getting worn down from being pulled around."

"We're almost there," Illumi calmly replied. His grip tightened around her hair, forcing a sharp hiss from her.

It was easier for him to appear distant, uncaring. The black eyes he inherited from their 'mother' ensured that. Still, he had a pixel sized spot of adoration for the sibling he was currently dragging around like a well-used suitcase.

While the woman that birthed him fed her children poisonberry pies to increase their tolerance to toxins, Fuyushi brightened their rooms with potted herbs that would soothe their aching tummies.

He still had a vase of orchids he had stolen from one of her many gardens. It was the only living thing he tolerated. Their color reminded him of her eyes—eyes that were currently devoid of the care she once possessed.

She hadn't grown anything lately.

He stared down at her apathetic lilac eyes as they focused on the stars balancing in the midnight sky. They used to be full of giddy mischief.

* * *

Exactly three years ago to date, Fuyushi had laughed at dinner. The sound was unsettling when supper was always a moment of quiet reflection for the Zoldycks. But then, her inappropriate outbursts started happening frequently. One of their siblings would do something foolish and there Fuyushi would be, straightening the mess out with the biggest grin.

The room would fill with melodic chuckles.

Mother knew something was happening. She knew some outside influence was causing her eldest child to be _happy_.

She encouraged Illumi to investigate. It wasn't hard using Killua to get into the sister's room. What was hard though, was prying the playing card from the toddler that was determined to gnaw on it.

A faded and torn queen of diamonds with a name and number sketched over her thick robes glared back at him. To no surprise, Illumi discovered that Fuyushi had made a friend.

_Friends_ were not allowed. They made Zoldycks weak. They brought about _friendly_ feelings.

If Fuyushi developed a relationship with someone outside the family, then she would abandon them. That was their mother's greatest fear.

Illumi let the information stew for several months before reaching out to the person listed on the card. What was so appealing about them that Fuyushi risked their mother's wrath?

Several more months passed before he eventually brought the information he had gathered to their mother. The woman burst in rage and anxiety. The second she regained control of her terrible tantrum, she called the number on the card.

"Listen up, you little shit. You should stop toying with my daughter. She seems to be enjoying life and that simply won't do. If you have any care for the fool of girl, then you'll leave her alone. She'll be punished otherwise, dearie, and I don't think you want that now, hmm?" Kikyo Zoldyck warned.

Illumi frowned at the memory. He knew he had made the wrong decision that day. Now, he could undo the damage. At least, he thought he could. He didn't want to rule the household with any feelings of regret. That wouldn't bode well for him.

* * *

"It's so fucking cold. Can we please go home?!" Fuyushi groaned loudly through her grinding teeth.

Illumi's attention snapped back to the present.

"You shouldn't yell. The important people we're getting close to are starting to stare."

"Oh, because you snatching me around like some barbarian has nothing to do with that."

"It looks like we've arrived at our destination," Illumi dismissed his sister's complaints. He finally released her, letting her stretch back to her full height of 156 cm (5'1").

Fuyushi frowned as her back and neck popped. Maybe letting her brother kick her ass had been a bad idea. Her neck continued to snap as she turned it about to examine her surroundings.

They were in a theatre and surrounded by many men of various statures all wearing suits. She felt severely underdressed. She took her hair down and began to run her fingers through it, unconsciously trying to appear tidier before giving up and pulling it back into a ponytail.

She tied her coat tighter again, thankful that she even had one on. The clothing beneath it was beyond inappropriate for whatever the hell her brother brought her to. The coat hid short-shorts over black leggings and a black crop top worn over a thin, sheer, neon green long-sleeved shirt. Matching green thigh-high boots peaked from underneath the coat.

Ever since the curves of womanhood hit her, she wore clothes to accentuate them. It was the easiest way to seduce potential victims her father lined up for her. Maybe she was being too modest here. Maybe she could take advantage of her exposed flesh to rack up clients.

She was still skimming through the men present when her heart sunk into the depths of her stomach.

_He_ was here too? Was he here as the entertainment? Was he the magic Illumi mentioned? How much did Illumi know about him?! She thought she had been as vague about the mystery clown as she could possibly be. Unless...unless Illumi had befriended him too?

She sighed in defeat. Of course he would. She chanced another glance at the man playing with a deck of cards, hoping he wouldn't catch her.

Hisoka was no longer a lean teenager. He was now ripped in toned muscle and at least three inches taller than what she remembered. He could easily crush her skull by simply flexing it within the crook of his elbow. He could probably rip her in half splitting her legs wide open for him...

And she didn't think she would mind. She inwardly scolded herself for being okay with him killing her because _what_ was wrong with her? Who even thinks so sadistically? Why was she suddenly interested in the things he could do to her?

Ugh. It was embarrassingly obvious. He wasn't a youthful boy any longer.

His hair was still colored the vibrant red she recalled. However, his wardrobe was less tame. He even took it a step farther by painting a star and teardrop on his face.

_How wild. How fun,_ Fuyushi thought as her gaze devoured him.

The quirky teen had grown into a man not only full of muscle but completely unafraid of his feminine side as well. It was delicious.

How dare she think that though? He teased her into a friendship and dropped her faster than a child tossing out an old toy for the newer, flashier version. Had he found another to share bungee gum with?

Fuyushi quickly cleared her throat and forced her stare back at her brother. A flash of a smirk crossed his lips a second before it vanished into the boring look he always held on his face. How long had he been watching her reaction? My god, was he the new toy?

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist and led her away from her betrayer of a brother.

"I'm so fucking glad another female is here. I thought I was going to be forced into fighting off the creeps by myself. Lucky you're here, huh?" A hotpink-haired girl of about fifteen explained.

"The name's Machi," she added, lifting her hand out for the shorter girl to accept.

"Fuyushi," the Zoldyck replied, shaking the offered hand.

"So, are you here for the show, or to find some work?"

"According to my brother, both," Fuyushi sighed. "What about you?"

"My boss sent me here to find recruits."

"For?"

"So, do you and the magician have a thing or something?" Machi quickly opted to change the conversation.

"Huh?"

"The performer tonight. The guy that looks like he stepped out of a circus tent? He's been staring at you like he has x-ray vision and can see through your thick coat. I swear his eyes are full of lust. I bet he'd eat you up if you'd let him."

The room grew quiet as Fuyushi's laughter interrupted the gossiping crowd. A few eyebrows raised at the two girls as they ducked away from the attention and found a secluded place to linger.

Hisoka had matured beyond his boyish charm, sure, but the girl he'd grown fond of certainly developed into a delightfully yummy young woman.

She was no longer a lanky pre-teen. No, her figure had ripened into adulthood. Any roundness her face had held as a child had now slimmed into an angular heart-shaped one. An hourglass replaced the twiggy physique she once had.

The only thing that hadn't changed about her was her cat-shaped purple eyes and her wild, nearly white hair. Her low ponytail hung sloppily with the ends of her mane curling beneath her left breast.

"I can't help but notice that you look a little lost. Are you sure your brother meant to bring you here?"

"Yes. He wants me to search for some clients. I have very...specific...talents..."

"Oh! You're a sex worker! I knew it!" Machi squealed, forcing Fuyushi to slap a hand over her mouth.

"No! Nope, no no no, that is not what I meant," Fuyushi choked.

Meanwhile, she felt someone creep closer to them. Branches of ivy created from her aura slowly crept behind the figure nearing them. She'd take them out before they could do any harm if she had to.

"So, are you like, a murder for hire then?" Machi asked, sarcasm tainting the question.

A sense of doom interrupted the girls. Three cards flew past their faces and sliced into the shadow of a person Fuyushi knew was growing too close. When she turned to face the assailant, she was met with a gun that had been held to the back of her head.

The man was the one she had killed years ago. The concern in her eyes quickly left and would have gone unnoticed by anyone that didn't know better. Before anyone could rush over and see what the noise was about, Fuyushi turned the ivy into a Venus flytrap which gobbled her attacker up. The plant spat out the cards used to kill him along with his wallet.

Her eyes squinted irritably when she looked at the queen of diamonds, an ace of hearts, and a red joker. Something rubbery and gummy latched onto them before they were snatched out of her hands. Hisoka licked his lips as the cards landed back into his deck.

He took the cards and fluttered them between his fingers in a fashion Fuyushi had once enjoyed. He lifted two fingers towards her a motioned for her to go onto the stage with him.

"Machi. I've changed my mind about being here. Let's go somewhere we won't stand out so much."

"I would love to join you, but I need to find at least one person to add to the troupe."

"I'll do it, just come with me. My skin is itching for some fun."

"Fine, but if you fail at impressing my boss, you'll pay for it with your life."

"Whatever. Do you like dancing? There's a nightclub down the street that gives me free drinks."

Machi tilted her head in thought. This girl wasn't afraid of death? Maybe there was more to her than what she assumed.

"Yeah, I could use a drink...and a good fuck."

"... A good what?"

" _Sex,_ girl, you know? A body like yours, I'm sure you get anyone you want. It's what you job is, right?"

"...what? Are you seriously still on that?"

"I really thought you were lying about not being a prostitute to save face. I believed the whole 'innocent bambi-eyed thing' was an act you used to trap sugar daddies. So, then, what is it you do? Are you really an assassin?"

"Bingo."

"Seriously? Aren't you like, fourteen?"

"Sixteen, I think. But you're more okay with me selling my body than being a killer? Isn't that kinda, gross?"

"Well when you put it that way..."

"And aren't you just as young? What exactly did I volunteer to join? What are you recruiting for?"

"Apparently something you're more than capable of doing. Age isn't an issue when it comes to our profession and if you're as badass as you sound, it doesn't really matter. Let's go get wasted."

"Right. We better hurry before my brother notices me missing."

"Or that funky magician."

"Ha, it's too late about that. He killed that guy before my plant ate him."

"I thought it might have been his cards that breezed past us. So, was my hunch about you two right? You do have a thing, huh? I can't wait to hear all about it," Machi snorted as Fuyushi linked arms with her and led her away from the random auction taking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have up to chapter 10 posted on ff.net since this fic seems to be more popular there!


	3. A Game of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music will be a large part of OCs ability. She likes to use it during fights and research shows that plants love music too which is her go to form of manipulation. I hope you don't mind when I add in random songs throughout the fic because of that. I wanted to provide a better audio reference to the visuals I write! The songs I use are basically a soundtrack for the story :3
> 
> Warning: Underage drinking. Also, there will be consenting teenage debauchery in the next chapter!

The club brimmed with people by the time the girls reached it. The smell of booze, smoke, and sweat nearly knocked them back as they pushed their way through the jumping crowd towards the bar.

"So, you'll have to go through an initiation to get in with my fellow cult. To give you an idea of the people you'll be working with, we all come from Meteor City. You think you can handle it?"

"Pfft, I'm not too worried about it. May I get a Bungee Sour, please?" Fuyushi requested as she pushed her ID over to the bartender.

"You ever going to try something else, babe?" The bartender started with his flirting.

"Never," the young Zoldyck teased back. The two had this conversation every Friday night for the past year.

"A gum flavored drink? Let me guess, you also like bubble gum pop music too?" Machi joked after placing an order for whatever dark lager was on tap.

"You bet your bubblegum-pink hair I do!" Fuyushi snickered.

The two inhaled their beverages...and then three more before turning their attention onto the dance floor. Heat from the alcohol was already spreading from their cheeks to their thighs.

_*Dr. Jones by Aqua playing in the background*_

Fuyushi had already been bouncing among the flock of people slamming into her and Machi for what felt like hours when she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. The glare she knew was focused on her began to suffocate her worse than the stench of body odor permeating from the wasted dancers around her.

 _What time is it?_ She thought as she fumbled with her phone before finally freeing it from her back pocket. It read 3 AM.

_Three?! Have I really been drinking and dancing for three hours now?_

Good god, she was going to feel like shit whenever she sobered up.

_Oh well, another drink it is cause I'm parched as fuck!_

Another wave of anger smacked the drunken teen as she stumbled over to the bar. This time, the feeling wasn't one she could dismiss as easily as the looming irritation she was being hit with earlier. She jerked around, nearly falling on her face just to see where the jolt of spicy emotion came from.

Sure enough, her younger brother along with the stupid magician were _scowling_ at her and Machi from the club's entrance. Once she recognized her aggressors, she snorted and waved sloppily. Her brother had always been the most emotionless of all the siblings. It was funny seeing him loosen up a bit and lose his cool.

She raised the glass at them before chugging the sweet liquor.

A rope-like substance wrapped around her wrist, snatching her back to the dance floor with such ferocity that her arm nearly popped out of its socket. Bodies covered in glow in the dark paint and glowstick accessories swarmed around her again.

Two warm hands gripped her waist, pulling her close so that her bottom bounced rhythmically against her dance partner's front. Sharp nails dug into her skin, something that she could have protected herself from by using _ten_ had she not been so intoxicated.

Hot breath patted the back of her neck as its owner's tongue gently caressed it seconds before the mouth it belonged to joined in the tasting of her skin.

The scent was familiar—Hisoka.

His vicious possession over her wasn't unwanted, but who did he think he was? You can't simply waltz into a person's life after ignoring them for literal years, could you?

She let his fingers play with her clothing until she found herself enjoying it. Fuyushi slammed her back roughly into the ex-friend and forced him to stumble away. It gave her enough time to reach a hidden exit located within the women's bathroom.

The brisk, winter air awoke some sense in her as she shivered in the alleyway. Her stomach rolled, increasing her need to vomit. Fortunately, she was alone, and the area was already filthy.

Milky-pink liquid gushed from her throat as the nine glasses of Bungee Sours spilled from her stomach.

"Eww," she managed to mumble between gags.

"I'll say. Perhaps you had a bit too much, hmm, little diamond?" Hisoka's sultry voice jested. It was deeper than the last time she had spoken with him.

How old was he now? If she were sixteen, then he was seventeen maybe eighteen now? She shook her head in annoyance. Why was she worrying over his age right now? It's not like she wouldn't forget it in the next five minutes anyway.

"How about you go fu—" Fuyushi was about to reply with a snappy retort, but held up a finger for him to wait, turned towards the ground, and puked again instead.

Once she returned her irritation back to the person she didn't really know anymore, she frowned. Hisoka lifted an eyebrow at the mess of woman slouching across from him.

"I forgot what I was going to say."

"Fuyushi, you were supposed to acquire some jobs, not fuck yourself over by being seen with someone that has a Class A bounty on them," Illumi's bored voice alerted her of his unwelcome presence.

"Are you talking about Ms. Pinky Pie? Because I'll have you know, _Illumi_ , that I did get a job. Some big important one too, with her weirdo gang hailing from the land of misfit toys. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm ready for another drink," Fuyushi smirked and waved a hand in dismissal.

Naturally, the two males followed her back inside despite her pleas to leave her be. She knew she could get rid of one, at least.

"Oh goody, your clown lover is here and he's been staring at you for at least ten minutes now," Machi smarted over to the girl she was dancing beside.

"I already told you, we don't even know each other that well," Fuyushi sighed before she turned to face the guy she was dancing with to make the moment appear more intimate than it was.

She hoped it would discourage Hisoka from lingering. To her dismay, each time her partner gave her ass a slap, a whip of Hisoka's aura lashed out at her ankles. The last whip was the harshest, causing her to squeak and limp away from the dancing area back to the bar.

"Why would you encourage him?" Machi snarled.

Fuyushi got the notion that Machi and Hisoka already knew each other. The new chick she befriended didn't seem fond of him at least.

"Ugh! Was that what I was doing? I was trying to give him the hint that I'm not interested."

"Well you fucked up because he's coming over here now."

Fuyushi chirped like a newly hatched bird as Hisoka yanked her from her stool. Her giggles at the savage manhandling stopped abruptly as his right hand slapped her across the cheek.

"Hey!" She chirped again as she placed a hand over her reddening face, "That was rude!"

"Now, now, birdie, as much as you are a pleasure to watch, I don't enjoy being ignored."

"What? _You_ don't like being ignored? Says the dude who acts like the past year...no two...wait... _three_ haven't gone by without so much of a 'hey how's it going'? Look, I don't really want a lecture from a pompous flamingo that tossed me aside like some pile of rubbish."

"Oh?~ Are you saying that you missed me?~" Hisoka smirked, lowering his face level with hers. A light trill was added to the ends of his sentences. It was an attempt at setting her over the edge. He was thriving off her riled-up attitude.

"Ugh, fuck off," she spat while she pushed his face away. She sat back at the bar an ordered _another_ drink.

Hisoka grimaced at the bartender who continued to provide the underaged patron with drinks even after she was visibly drunk. The girl was determined to die of alcohol poisoning. Illumi entrusted him to watch over her and he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Fuyushi, birdie? Why don't we play a game? If you win, I'll let you tag along with this lollipop of a girl's group. If I win, you must stay with me tonight and promise to never consume a deadly amount of alcohol again."

Machi slammed a fist onto the bar's surface. Her glare focused on the man trying to lure her fresh recruit away.

"Listen up, you joker-looking, clownass-having freak. She isn't betting her future career on some stupid game you've concocted all so that you might have a chance at getting whatever the fuck kind of bizarro relationship you two have back!"

"Friends, Machi. We were just friends. My first and _only_ ," Fuyushi interrupted in melancholy. "I'll play, Hisoka, but only if I get to add an additional requirement."

Machi rested her forehead on the bar in frustration.

"I'm listening," Hisoka smirked.

"If I win, you'll also leave me alone. For good. No popping in and out of my life."

"Deal."

"All right, let's play!" Fuyushi smiled a genuine grin. She missed this.

She held out a pack of gum for them to share. It was a habit she thought she had forgotten.

"We're going to do this a bit differently. No card tricks. I'm going to quiz you instead."

"A quiz? As long as it's easy..."

"The easiest, my pet. So, what is today's date?" Hisoka asked, taking a piece of gum from the wrapper.

Fuyushi frowned. It was her birthday—a fact that she knew only because her brother had reminded her. But, what was the day exactly?

"December..." Fuyushi trailed.

"Go on, sweet dove, what day of December is it?" Hisoka prompted. He placed his right index finger under chin, pushing her face up towards him seductively.

One of the things Hisoka had learned during their weekly meetings as children was the Fuyushi Zoldyck suffered from a brain injury she got at the precarious age of three. It caused her to have a difficult time remembering anything involving numbers such as maths, currency, and most importantly, dates.

"What day? It's my birthday..."

"That's right. And what day does your December birthday occur on?"

Her lilac eyes peered desperately into his golden ones, clinging to the small hope that he would give her a hint.

"Do you give up?"

"Give up? Fuyushi, quit playing around and tell the man what your goddamn birthday is! Tell him what today is! We have things to do tomorrow evening and I'm ready for bed!" Machi smarted as she watched the girl's eyes water in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Machi, I give up. I can't remember."

Hisoka's deep chuckle haunted Fuyushi's ears. The bastard had taken advantage of her disability and now she'd have to spend the rest of the night with him. And worse! She had lost a job offer that guaranteed her freedom.

"It's December twelfth. Your birthday is twelve-twelve, little diamond."

"How the HELL do you not know your own birthday?!" Machi yelled, exasperated.

"I don't feel like explaining right now. I really am sorry, Machi."

"You're not being serious, are you? You're aren't going to let this fruitcake of man take you out of here just because you lost some stupid game?"

Fuyushi snorted.

"It does sound a bit ridiculous when you put it that way. But, I lost fair and square. It would be wrong to disregard his demands."

"Do you think my offer is a joke?" Machi pouted.

She was trying to reign in her anger. She needed to be calm, cool, and collected if she was going to tell Chrollo that she had failed at finding decent recruits.

"Why don't you wait for me outside, my drop of sunshine?" Hisoka stated coldly.

That was when realization hit Fuyushi. Hisoka and Illumi weren't kidding about the Class A bounty the fun girl she picked up had.

Fuyushi had managed to intertwine herself into something darker than what she realized. And _Hisoka_ of all people was risking himself to make sure she didn't fall too far, that she should step back before it was too late; before she couldn't get back out.

Instead of giving her new sense of well-being away, she snorted and stumbled away like she was still a silly drunkard. The dumber Machi thought of her, the better.

The chilly wind embraced her minutes before Hisoka rejoined her outside along with her jacket. The acidic aftertaste of his aura was still hanging around him. Fuyushi opted to keep quiet and follow the victor wherever it was he stayed at when he visited the Dentora region.


	4. A Desperate Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Consensual, underage sex!

The walk to Hisoka's apartment was filled with a dangerous silence that Fuyushi didn't dare break. One wrong move, one wrong word and she knew the magician walking a few inches in front of her would dismiss her then and there.

What felt like an hour later, they arrived. The door opened into a spacious one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. The rooms were immaculate despite the bareness of the walls. Someone that moved frequently didn't need many knick-knacks anyway.

Still, it was empty and lifeless. Fuyushi felt the innate need to spruce the place up with couches, a coffee table, and some plants. _Peace Lilys or Gardenia Bonsais would fit in with the ruby walls_ , she thought.

Hisoka remained stoic as he watched the young woman gaze over his 'home'. Once her attention transfixed on him again, he motioned for her to follow him into the bathroom.

The terrifying silence continued until he began to run a bath. The white, porcelain, clawfoot tub was centered within the large bathroom over a shaggy, red carpet. A rack of towels, shampoos, conditioners, and soaps filled the entire front wall.

Fuyushi tensed as Hisoka walked back to her after placing his preferred choice of washing products by the tub.

"You're still drunk. You reek of alcohol and vomit and I cannot allow you to fill my bed with such filth, little diamond," he explained.

Fuyushi reluctantly let him undress her as if she were a toddler after he grew impatient watching her struggle with the buttons on her shorts. She quickly crossed her arms around her chest and attempted to shrink into the wall behind her.

Her abdomen and back were covered in scars and she knew how unattractive the damaged skin could be to others.

Her heart fluttered in anxiety as Hisoka's butterscotch eyes scanned over her. Oh how she wished the floor would gobble her up.

As soon as the tub filled with bubbles, she climbed in. She clung onto the belief that the suds would conceal her from his prying eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest and hunched into the high water.

Hisoka removed his attire as well, hoping it would ease the trembling girl with him.

_Why was she acting ashamed? She is an Aphrodite; did she not know that?_ He thought curiously.

_Oh no_ , Fuyushi gasped inwardly. _What is he doing?! He isn't planning on joining me, is he?!_

She continued to worry over what she should do as her eyes took advantage of her position. She watched him unashamedly. There wasn't a single imperfection on his marble body. He was as perfect as an Italian statue.

_Would he feel as hard the stone he resembled?_ She wondered.

She felt so...unworthy of even being in the same room as him. She never thought of herself as plain, but now she was certain she was in comparison to him.

Hisoka dismissed the girl's obvious self-loathing behavior and gave her a reassuring smile before climbing into the tub behind her. She remained frozen in her ball as he washed his face, hair and body.

When he finished, he stretched out so that she was forced between his legs. He sighed seductively as he laid his head back against a spongey pillow attached to the back of the tub. His arms stretched out over the edges where he kept his hands as far from his old friend as possible.

After a few minutes passed, Fuyushi began to relax. It was clear that he wasn't planning to do her any harm. Once she was clean and her hair properly washed, she decided to do something out of her comfort zone. She decided to be _brave_.

She scooted closer to him and ever so gently rested her head on his chest. The hot, soapy water ebbed around her collar bones. She carefully lowered her arms away from her bosom and placed her tiny hands on his thighs.

Her heartbeat accelerated with each movement she made. She was terrified of rejection, but if he wasn't interested then he wouldn't have joined her; he wouldn't have asked her to stay with him, right?

Hisoka's will power was on its last leg. It took every ounce of composure he had not to flip her around and slam her onto his hardening shaft. She had to feel it poking her, so why wasn't she responding equally?

His hands twitched in need, but he kept them firmly on the rim of the tub. He didn't dare make the first move. He didn't dare push her into being too uncomfortable. He didn't dare scare her away. She was like a bunny waiting for the slight hint of danger before she scurried off. He could _not_ let that happen.

He wanted her, absolutely. His lust for her had been building ever since he saw Illlumi dragging her into the theatre. His desire for her wouldn't have been so demanding had he not known her so well before. Their childhood companionship only heightened his want for her.

He had never wanted a toy so desperately. He had to let her be in control, though. She had to make the first move.

"Hisoka?" Her voice cooed up at him, the sound vibrating his chest.

_How much longer would he be here this time?_ The doll of a Zoldyck wondered.

"Hmm?" His deep hum replied.

"When is your birthday?"

The mystery of a man raised an eyebrow at the innocent question.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, pet, but aren't you going to forget the day later?"

A sharp exhale from the beauty between his legs suggested that he messed up. Perhaps he should have simply given her the answer she was searching for.

"You're right. It was a silly question..." Fuyushi sighed before taking a deep breath and flipping herself around to face him.

Hisoka couldn't hide the surprise from his golden eyes before she caught it.

_Was it a good thing to see? Am I making the right move?_ Her thoughts raced as her thighs hugged around his slim hips. The tub was just big enough for her to hang onto him in such a way.

She wrapped her palms around each side of his narrow face as her lilac eyes lingered over every inch of his porcelain visage. Her hungry gaze landed on his mouth where it remained a few more seconds before she bit her own bottom lip, closed her eyes, and embraced his mouth with her own so that he wouldn't want to escape her tight hold.

Hisoka, accepting this as her consent to take the next step, finally released his grip from the sides of the tub and began to rub circles into her back with his fingertips. His mouth continued to devour hers. He adored every second she spent exploring and experimenting.

She was a new and unused toy that he had waited a very long time to unwrap. He let her play with his wet hair and candy stained tongue a few more minutes before he stood up, holding her close to him.

Her mouth couldn't get enough of his sweet saliva. Short, cute pecks from her swollen lips tickled his jawline as he carried her to the king-sized bed.

He pressed her softly onto the mattress before leaving her only to retrieve a condom. He was back within seconds, but that was all it took for the inexperienced girl to lose what little confidence she had unleashed earlier.

She had buried herself in the blankets. Her petite frame trembled like an Autumn's leaf beneath the bundled covers.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me that you are afraid of me?" Hisoka coaxed charmingly as he pulled the lambskin onto his throbbing penis.

"It's not going to fit..." the blonde whispered, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Hisoka was unable to stifle a light chuckle at her concern.

"I understand your worry, but I promise you, little birdie, I can get it to fit. It would bring me great pleasure for us to try."

"What about my pleasure?" She bravely spoke up for herself. She knew she was walking on a thin line with the unpredictable man.

"That I can guarantee as well, yes?"

She shook her head. She was still too nervous. Her mother hadn't exactly prepared her for this.

"I'll let you stay with me here as long as you please, but only if you let me play with you. What do you say? Your freedom from your family's clutches and my friendship in exchange for being my plaything?" The Magician bartered as he grabbed each of her butt cheeks and pulled her out of the covers and closer to him.

He was manipulating her. She knew that. And oh boy how she knew that. She didn't have to be raised by the Queen of Manipulation to know Hisoka's intentions. But he was her only friend and he had made her so happy in her youth. She longed for a sample of that precious happiness again.

If this was all it took to keep him here as a trusted companion, then what was the harm?

She nodded nervously. She was completely and utterly terrified, but it thrilled the man about to ravish her. Fuyushi focused on her adrenaline building up. Perhaps, it would help ease her nerves.

He climbed onto the mattress with her and pulled her shivering form onto him.

"Why don't you be on top for a while? This way you'll be in control of the pressure and deepness," he suggested.

Her rosy blush highlighted her angelic features. He was lucky and only because she had yet to know of her worth. Yes, he was very lucky.

Fuyushi took a deep breath before carefully grabbing his shaft. She took note of how her fingers didn't even wrap all the way around it. She gulped again before she raised her hips and adjusted his tip to fit inside her. She prayed to all the holy entities she could think of that it wouldn't hurt.

_Oh gods, please don't let me embarrass myself!_

Slowly, she forced him within her tight, warm hold of a crevice.

The textured heat forced a moan of intense pleasure from the man she sat upon. She felt a slight pinch as she paused for her folds to adjust to his girth. Then, she lowered her hands onto his pecks before rolling her hips down onto him again.

The room filled with pleasant moans and words of praise. His little diamond was _so_ good. She was a natural and he engulfed his lover with his aura to strengthen the bond he was making with her. He let her ride him for a few more minutes before he could no longer wait to have his way with her.

"Oh!" Fuyushi gasped when he tossed her off him and slammed her back onto the pillows surrounding them.

She hugged her arms around her bare chest and stomach, suddenly reminded about the ugly scarring tarnishing her skin. He tsked at the action and scolded her by pinching her love handles. The burning sensation earned him a squeal as she reflexively released her body to rub the wounds he'd given her.

He immediately took advantage of her response by shoving his face between her breasts before she could cover them up again. Fuyushi made another sound of disapproval before she pulled meanly on his still damp hair that curled loosely around his neck.

It was a mistake.

His right hand was around her throat and his left forced his erection into her harshly. If she found it appropriate to slight him while he was in this position over her, then she would need to be taught a lesson. He showed zero mercy as he slammed into her ferociously.

She pouted angrily up at him, only adding to his arousal out how weak she was beneath him.

_He could be rough, but I couldn't retaliate?! It was absurd! I won't stand for it_ , she thought irritably.

She was about to slap the back of his head when he caught her hands and held her wrists above her head. She felt the aura he was surrounding her with sour with bloodlust.

The last time she had felt it this strongly was when she told him her family name and _he left her all alone_.

The mere thought of him leaving her again made her heart skip a beat frantically. She was completely and utterly afraid that he'd pull out midthrust and abandon her all over again.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka," she whimpered as her body continued to be ravaged by his rhythmic plunges into her.

"What was that, lovey? I'm not able to hear you over my disappointment in you," he coldly replied, not even pausing to give her scorching insides a break.

"I'm...so...rry...for...hur...ting...you!" Fuyushi practically shouted between his furious pounding.

The sharp pain she had felt at the beginning was fading now. It was being replaced with a warming sensation—one that seemed to pour from a spot deep within her and swam out into her legs and pooled into her stomach. Her face began to feel as hot and seconds later she felt her first orgasm burst free.

"Hhh!" She gasped as her body vibrated beneath his in sensitive bliss.

"What a good girl you are," Hisoka praised. Seconds later he groaned loudly into her ear as he felt his own explosion of release hit.

He slowly pulled out and collapsed beside her. He studied over her quaking form until she stilled with deep sleep. He wished he could have watched her longer, but he was already hours late for his phone call with Illumi.

Fortunately, she was asleep now, so he was able to carefully sneak out.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a bit...distracted."

"I didn't think my sister would be so easy. I'm almost ashamed for her."

"My, my, don't speak so lowly of her. We both know I'd be her first. So, do we have a contract now?"

"Maybe. It all depends on Fuyushi, after all."

"You don't really think she'll bump into Machi again, do you?"

"I have an unsettling notion that the Phantom Troupe is interested in her. I wouldn't be surprised if they came for her. Or that Machi would be able to convince her to go against your deal."

"That would be unacceptable."

"She's _your_ friend. Maybe if you took a moment to admit that you actually care for her instead of only tangling her insides up by fucking her, then you would solidify her trust. She wouldn't dare disobey you then."

"Me? Care? Illumi, I don't know what would have given you the idea that I was capable of that. You should know that I won't hesitate to discard her the moment she bores me."

"Right. Whatever you say. I've agreed to help you regardless of the job as long as you keep her out of the Troupe. I stand by that. If she were to choose a better partner for herself, our camaraderie is finished," and with that warning, Illumi hung up.

The raven haired Zoldyck looked over at Killua who was sleeping on Fuyushi's bed. Did he make the right decision this time? Was Hisoka the right person to depend on? For his sister's sake, he certainly hoped so.

* * *

Fuyushi closed her eyes and made sure her breaths were slow and deep to mimic one sleeping. She eavesdropped on Hisoka's conversation.

Should she stay and entertain this ruse of a relationship they would have? Or should she seek out the troupe herself and build her own self-worth?

What would the Queen of Diamonds do?


	5. A Carnival of Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some big ideas for certain events involving the Phantom Troupe and Kurapika BEFORE the manga/anime starts but our OC still needs to be a certain age for when she does get brought into the canon story timeline. I'm trying to arrange it so that it isn't too rushed, so I deeply apologize if it seems that way!

**June 6, 2.5 Years Later**

The morning came like it always had, only this time Fuyushi was greeted by an empty place replacing the security of Hisoka's arms.

Usually when her lover was gone when she awoke, it meant a week or two to herself. Which, of course, meant that he was up to no good with her brother, Illumi.

What did she decide to do about her magician predicament? Absolutely nothing. Which is why she found herself deflating day by day, month by month, and now year by year.

The only proactive thing she had accomplished lately was changing her phone number and giving it to her father without her mother finding out.

She hadn't spoken to the woman since her sixteenth birthday after her mother lost her absolute mind at the fact that her 'precious baby girl that made her a mommy' would not be coming home. Still, the excitement of being free was starting to fade.

Was she even that? The word still sounded foreign to her. She felt as if she had flown from one cage into a slightly bigger one. She was an idiot.

Nearly three years of nothing but receiving the constant physical affection she had craved for so long and yet she was still not at peace. Currently, she was bored and despite any of Hisoka's good intentions, she was a bit sad.

She begrudgingly sat up and took in her surroundings. The once vacant apartment was now fully furnished. Her favorite part? Hisoka had allowed her to coat the exposed brick in the dining area with luscious ivy.

Except, it wasn't as full as it once was. Her floral art would stay vibrant and fresh if she was content. Any dip in pleasant feelings, and the plants in the same area with her would begin to wither and wilt.

Hisoka hadn't noticed. If he had, then he didn't acknowledge it.

Speaking of Mr. Cirque du Soleil, why didn't he leave a note about his whereabouts this time? He had a knack for leaving a card from the suit of clubs with information about his whereabouts, but she didn't see one today.

Fuyushi frowned before she forced herself out of the covers and into the kitchen. No cutesy love notes were on the fridge or countertops. She sighed in defeat before sifting through the cabinet drawers to find her apartment key.

Today, she would visit her family to distract her from the unwelcomed dejection that was hanging around her. How old was Killua, her favorite sibling now? She'd find out only to forget again, but she couldn't do any of that until she found the damn key!

Her irritation grew as she continued to filter through stacks of useless papers. A watermelon sucker and a list of names along with portraits caught her attention just as she was about to give up.

Lilac eyes widened once she recognized Machi's name and picture. Was this a list of Spiders? The Phantom Troupe's infamy was starting to blossom, but why did the character of a man she lived with have their identities?

The now eighteen-year-old Zoldyck took both and stepped outside onto the patio of Hisoka's fourth floor room. She absently clicked the candy between her teeth as she studied the names and faces on the paper. Chrollo Lucilfer appeared to be the leader since his image was centered at the top. He was handsome despite the lifeless doll-like eyes eerily peering up at her.

Another delicate sigh escaped her sticky lips as she looked away and zoned out to the abysmal alleyway the patio faced. The solemn woman watched a plastic bag dance in the summer wind. Her cat shaped eyes fluttered with each twist and spin the trash delivered.

Startling pangs of jealousy ticked at the Zoldyck's heartstrings.

 _Where would the bag land next? Where would the wind take its flimsy little frame to?_ She daydreamed.

The sad coo from a Mourning Dove snapped her focus back to her current predicament of utter boredom. She dragged herself away from the envious gaze she had locked on the bag and slouched her way back inside to search for a key.

She spent of an hour looking for the blasted thing before she decided that she really didn't need one. She could always break back in. Hisoka would never know about it since he wouldn't be home anytime soon anyway.

The platinum haired woman pulled on a pair of high-waisted bell bottoms and a cream colored off the shoulder peasant top with sleeves that were rimmed with lace and flared as wide as her pants. After curling her hair into loose waves that hung around her chest, she carefully added a touch of mascara and blush to keep her face from looking so washed-out.

Why was she getting dolled up? Was she subconsciously trying to look appealing enough that she could be whisked away by someone else, so that Hisoka would show up at the last minute and realize his neglect for her and actually let her join him on future jobs?

She snorted at her idiotic fantasy. She was clearly getting stir crazy. A few years of isolation was a bit too much, she realized as she shimmed down the balcony's ledge.

The only time she left the building was when she needed to get food and to go to her routine doctor's appointments that Hisoka _insisted_ she make.

What kind of appointments? The evasive breast examination, STD testing, and birth control ones! She was too young to have any breast issues (so she argued) and if he was her only partner, why would she need screening for diseases?!

 _Unless I'm not the only one for him,_ the thought hit her darkly.

What if he hadn't been going out on missions with Illumi each time he left?

 _What is wrong with me? He only wants me to take care of myself after the hell mother put me through as a kid,_ she argued with herself.

_Maybe I'm feeling so emotional because it's getting closer to that time of the month._

The anxious woman pulled up the app on her phone that she used to monitor such things since she had difficulty remembering them without the help. She dropped the phone as a jolt of fear sprang through her.

According to the app, she was eight weeks overdue for Mother Nature.

 _No, no, this can't be right_ , she thought as panic began to build up within her bones.

She double checked today's date.

 _June sixth...six-six... isn't there supposed to be something important about today?_ She frowned as she encouraged her brain to try to pull out any clue as to why she felt that way.

Regardless, the app had not been altered. Instead of traveling to her home up the volcano as she had originally intended, she opted to make a walk-in appointment at the clinic she was accustomed to.

"Ms. Fuyushi?" The nurse called out to the lovely, petite woman sitting on the examination room with the paper-thin robe hanging loosely from her narrow shoulders.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Thank you for your patience. Your results are in. You were, indeed, pregnant. However, your body is in the process of having a miscarriage. You were about ten weeks along. I'm surprised you didn't notice any changes. I'm sorry about your loss."

"Oh," the young woman whispered.

"Here is a prescription to make the process go more smoothly for you. We can schedule your next checkup appointment whenever you redress and checkout."

"...Okay..." Fuyushi whispered again, reaching out to her clothes that were folded beside her.

She did not checkout or make another appointment.

How could she when her fight or flight reflexes were on overdrive?! She was close to a state of hyperventilation as she forced the window to the room open and climbed out.

She was obviously not thinking sanely or constructively as she sprinted down the street without any sense of direction or game plan. It was as if she believed that the farther she got from the clinic, the less real the news would be; as if she was only in some bizarre dream and that she'd wake up as soon as she got tired of galloping.

She ran and ran and ran until the sound of music interrupted her panicked marathon. The screams of pure joy, bouncy carnival music, and screeching rides welcomed her as she finally stopped to rest. She looked around as she leaned down with her hands balancing her up on her thighs.

A ginormous, rainbow printed circus tent was at the center of the attractions. She was surrounded by laughing people of all ages and types.

"Are you okay, miss?" A voice of monotone quality asked politely.

Fuyushi turned to see who spoke to her. Much to her growing dismay, she was met with a familiar face she only recognized from the Phantom Troupe list she discovered earlier: Chrollo Lucilfer.

"I'm fine," she dryly replied as she stretched back to a standing position.

"You appear pale and distraught. Come with me, food will help," he suggested as he held a hand out for her to take.

When she didn't accept it, he quickly pulled it away and nodded his head at her to follow.

She crossed her arms in an attempt to hold what little dignity she had left in, as she reluctantly trailed after the villain.

"What is a small flower like you doing all alone? Did you have a spat with your boyfriend? Is that why you are by yourself?" Chrollo asked as she stuffed her face with funnel cake.

 _LITTLE GIRLS SHOULD NOT ROAM ALONE!_ Fuyushi's ears rang with her mother's scathing warning.

She licked the powdered sugar from her fingertips before answering him.

"I'm with some friends. We were playing a game of hide-and-seek. I was caught up in the House of Mirrors and got scared. I should probably go and find them now that I'm out of it," she lied on the spot.

"I see. Would you like some company while you search for them?" Chrollo suggested.

Fuyushi's gut was screaming for her to kill him quickly and dispose of the body, but her brain told her that he wouldn't be taken down easily.

"...I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break for now. I'm going to head out to the big tent. Oh, and thank you for the treat!" She smiled as she tossed the plate in a nearby trash bin and quickly walked towards the destination she knew she could use to lose him.

Well, she could if he would leave her alone!

"I was thinking about going there myself. Do you mind if I accompany you?"

Honestly, the only hope she had at evading him was to run into someone she might actually know, but that was a very very slim possibility.

"I guess I don't mind," she replied, trying to hide the exasperation from her voice.

Soon, the strange duo were sitting in bleacher-like seats towards the back of the tent that were, unfortunately, farthest from the entrance/exit.

* * *

Hisoka groaned in frustration at the woman whose lips were wrapped around his cock. She simply wasn't doing it for him. Mascara stains ran down her cheeks as she choked on him.

Fuyushi was much better. Was that because he cared for her or because she was genuinely talented at the act of oral gratification?

Was he not getting off because he was feeling guilty?

 _Absurd_ , he thought as he tightened his grip on the back of the gymnast's head as he slammed ruthless into her mouth.

It was his birthday and he deserved to be pleasured! This wasn't the first time he had buried his manhood into another woman either. Although, it had been several months since he had any need to do so. Fuyushi never turned him down whether it was due to her ever-growing love for him, or for the daunting fear of him throwing her away. It didn't matter to him.

He growled in frustration again as his lust began to get overrun with passing thoughts of Fuyushi. He could hear her tranquil laughter filling their apartment so vividly it was if he was there now.

He was getting soft on the woman. The worst part? He didn't seem to mind.

He closed his eyes and pretended the acrobat sucking on him was his favorite toy and finally came.

"Hisoka. Your act is up next. You should have spent your time preparing instead of messing around. You better hope your target is alone," Illumi's cold voice warned from the other side of the door.

Was the Zoldyck irritated? It was hard to tell with him.

 _And why should he be?_ Hisoka squinted his eyes at the door.

It was Illumi's fault that he wasn't home and ravaging his favorite plaything; so if the young man had any issue with this, then he only had himself to blame.

"I'll be out shortly," Hisoka's sultry voice replied.

Machi wanted to scream in absolute frustration. She had never had to do such an atrocious act for so goddamn long! To think that she only agreed to perform the dirty deed so that she could keep Hisoka's attention away from the growing crowd made her nauseous. If he spotted Chrollo with Fuyushi all hell would have let loose.

Was it worth it?

The pinkette washed her face quickly before changing into the costume set aside for the performance. She hoped the young assassin wasn't the type to hold grudges. That would only bring about dissension within the Troupe if Chrollo convinced her to join.

* * *

"It appears that we have uncanny timing. The show is just about to start," the leader of the Spiders smiled at the woman beside him.

He had every intention of using Machi to collect the girl for them since she was the one responsible for losing her to begin with; however, Lady Luck appeared to be on his side today and he decided to take advantage of it.

What were the chances of the Zoldyck heir coming here? His resources stated that she rarely left the building Hisoka Morow locked her away in. Perhaps, she had finally grown tired of the Magician's selfishness.

 _The man was certainly a clever enemy and the perfect fit for keeping Fuyushi under his thumb, so how did she get here and why was she alone?_ Chrollo pondered as the lights in the tent began to dim and a spotlight illuminated a tall figure with flame-shaped hair.

Fuyushi choked on her own spit when she accidentally inhaled it after she realized that the performance she was about to watch, was centered around Hisoka... and a once-familiar pink-haired vixen.

"Do you know him?" Chrollo asked as he caught Fuyushi's response.

"No. I don't know him at all," Fuyushi answered honestly.

Sure, she knew him on a friendly level since she was a pre-teen, but after spending two years of her life with him, she hadn't learned a damn thing about the man. And she had been carrying the stranger's child of all things. Maybe, it was a miracle that the little life didn't make it.

This day was atrociously awful, she decided as she watched the two performers flip and twirl from tightropes thinner than wire. Her mind thought back to the bag floating in the wind and how Machi and Hisoka mirrored it.

Then, at the end of the act, the two acrobats shared a deep kiss, inciting more cheers from the crowd because who didn't enjoy a couple surviving dangerous stunts?

It was pretend, Fuyushi knew that. But still, the ache in her heart reminded her that if he could do that now, then he could do it behind the theatrics as well. Deep down, she knew this wasn't the first kiss he shared with someone other than her since they'd been together.

Hisoka was rolling in anger. Illumi had called off the assassination. Apparently, their target was no longer alone. This meant he wouldn't be able to challenge his birdie's stalker to a fight to the death. Once his act was over, he stormed from the stage and bitterly changed outfits. The sooner he got home to his pet, the better he would feel.

"You're beginning to look unwell again. I'm happy to escort you home, if your friends aren't going to that is," Chrollo calmly spoke to the girl becoming aggressively unhinged beside him.

"You know I was lying. And I know who you are, so you can drop the act," Fuyushi spat, standing up and stepping away from the man interested in her.

"Is that so? Then you know that I've been in search for you to join my group for quite some time now. What do you say? You'd finally get to spread your wings outside of a cage. We wouldn't require much of you other than a few assignments tailored to your skills."

"I'll think about it," she retorted. She was angry at Hisoka and doing the very thing she had promised not to do felt like a good type of revenge.

"I would like to have an answer now. My time here is very limited."

"I said I'd think about it."

"In that case..." Chrollo began before he snatched her left arm and slung her backwards from the bleachers.

"Hhhh, wait!" Fuyushi gasped as she felt herself freefall from the upper level of the bleachers.

Her vibrant, purple eyes widened fearfully up as Chrollo's dead ones stared down at her.

 _The irony_ , the Spider Head thought, _the girl's whose name brought about death in winter is now falling to her own in the heat of summer. How poetic. She is quite beautiful with the terror of certain death radiating from her._

At the last second, Chrollo took out a book from his back pocket and used an ability to pull her back up to him safely.

"Did you have a change of heart? Do you have an answer for me?" He asked as she trembled into his arms, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it.

It certainly did.

"Yes. There are some things I need to take care of first, though."

"Of course. Meet me at sunset tomorrow evening at the boating docks."

Fuyushi nodded her head. She couldn't shake the feeling that the worst of the day had yet to happen.

* * *

**10:00 PM**

Hisoka's mind raced when he entered the empty apartment. He was only going to be gone for the day, so he didn't leave any notes explaining his absence. Had he made a mistake not doing so?

Where was she? Where was his little diamond? Machi had barely been a snack and his appetite was insatiable. He wanted Fuyushi for his birthday and she wasn't even here!

He showered and changed into some sweatpants before settling in the bed by himself. He stared irritably off into the dining area at the dying ivy hanging limply from the brick.

 _Dying_ ivy, he noted with unease.

He reached for his phone to message her and noticed a missed call. She used his number as a secondary contact for the jobs she would seldom take, but they rarely left voicemails.

He was intrigued and decided to play it. It could have been from her using an outside source. Maybe she had told him what was going on.

"Ms. Fuyushi? This is your OBGYN. We were unable to get a hold of you at your primary number. We called eight times and we have this one listed as your secondary form of contact, so please stop avoiding us. It has come to my attention that you did not schedule a checkup. It is for your benefit to do so. We need to verify that the miscarriage passes safely and that you are well enough to restart your birth control. Since it failed to work, we will need to reassess your dosage. Good day."

Hisoka felt the phone slip from his weakening grip.


End file.
